Un héros de l'ombre
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Attention spoiler. Épilogue de l'épisode 6x25. Steve réalise le rôle essentiel de Danny dans sa vie et au sein du 5-0. Un peu de bromance Steve/Danny en attendant le saison 7.


**Un héros de l'ombre.**

Précisions diverses : je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale, j'ai repris cette idée d'infection d'une autre fiction sur cet épisode et parce que j'avais envie de faire culpabiliser Steve. C'est en lisant toutes les fictions sur cet épisode que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire la mienne. J'avoue y avoir repris quelques idées au trouve aussi que dans cette saison il y a eu un peu moins de bromance Steve/Danny et même si j'aime bien le personnage de Lou, je suis moins fan du tandem Steve/Lou.

Enfin, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Hawaï, Chambre 6117 du Tripler Hôpital, 3h00 du matin.

Depuis plusieurs heures un calme relatif régnait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Rien de plus normal à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Pourtant, les infirmières et les médecins de garde avaient du âprement négocié pour obtenir gain de cause. Il y avait eu à leur goût trop d'agitation, trop de visite et trop de disputes dans la journée. Aussi, ils avaient posé un ultimatum à leurs patients récalcitrants. Repos ou séparation. Pour Steve ce n'était ni plus ni moins du chantage mais devant cette menace, il avait fini par capituler. Ne pas être à côté de Danny, c'était juste impensable. De mauvaise grâce, il avait donc accepté de prendre un léger somnifère. Mais il était inquiet et son esprit était resté en mode alerte. En effet, juste après le départ de leur visiteur, Danny avait commencé à être agité et fiévreux. Aussitôt prévenu par Steve, l'équipe médicale avait réagi et donné des antibiotiques plus un léger sédatif à Danny qui n'avait pas protesté. Une fois le patient numéro un bien endormi, l'équipe médicale avait dû rassurer le patient numéro deux. Lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une légère infection qui soignée à temps ne devrait pas entraîner de complications dans le processus de guérison. C'était assez fréquent après une opération et le meilleur moyen de guérison outre les antibiotiques c'était beaucoup de repos.

L'agitation de la journée avait été néfaste à l'état de santé de Danny mais rien ne s'opposait à une totale guérison. D'où cet ultimatum, repos ou séparation. Pour pouvoir rester à côté de son partenaire, Steve avait donc dû céder face aux exigences des médecins et s'était vu contraint de prendre lui aussi un léger somnifère. Au bout de quelques minutes et à la grande satisfaction de l'équipe médicale, il avait à son tour sombré dans un sommeil réparateur. Pendant quelques heures, le calme était donc revenu dans cette chambre et avec leurs deux derniers patients enfin endormi, l'équipe médicale goûtait elle aussi à un peu de repos bien mérité. Tout était sous contrôle.

Enfin, presque tout, car si Danny dormait paisiblement, il n'en était pas de même pour Steve. En effet, tourmenté par les derniers événements et inquiet pour son partenaire, il commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. L'angoisse et sa mauvaise conscience l'empêchaient d'avoir l'esprit tranquille et d'un coup son imagination s'emballa.

Il se voyait lui-même couché sur son lit d'hôpital, cherchant frénétiquement Danny du regard mais la pièce était vide. Soudain entra un médecin qui lui annonça la mine grave que navré il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver le lieutenant Williams. Il était décédé sur la table d'opération par suite des blessures provoquées par l'atterrissage forcé de l'avion. Et pour sauver Steve qui était dans un état critique, le médecin s'était servi d'un des organes de ce donneur providentiel.

Disparu le médecin, Steve se trouva ensuite face à Danny, un Danny furieux, la chemise ensanglantée, et qui le menaçait avec son arme. Cloué sur son lit, incapable de bouger et de se défendre, Steve ne pouvait détacher son regard de Danny. Il voulut dire quelque'chose mais son partenaire le devança.

« C'est de ta faute Steve si je suis mort, tu avais promis de toujours couvrir mes arrières et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis mort à cause de toi et tu vas le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je ne te laisserais plus jamais en paix. Tu es en vie tandis que moi je ne verrais pas mes enfants grandir à cause de toi. Je te hais ».

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le nom de Danny sur les lèvres, prêt à hurler, Steve se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar. Non Danny n'était pas mort, un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche confirma à Steve que l'inspecteur Williams était bien dans son lit et continuait de dormir paisiblement.

Soulagé Steve se recala sur ses oreillers mais il n'avait plus la moindre envie de dormir. Il ne voulait surtout pas refaire ce cauchemar. Il en frissonnait encore. Danny mort et par sa faute ! Pour se calmer, il décida de s'assurer par lui-même que Danny allait bien et tant pis pour les médecins. Il rejeta ses couvertures et à pas de loup s'approcha du lit de son partenaire. Il resta une longue minute sans bouger, juste à écouter la respiration de Danny. Il avait tant besoin d'être rassuré sur l'état de santé de Danny. S'il lui arrivait quelque'chose il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Jamais !

Doucement, il posa la main sur le front de Danny, il était encore brûlant. La fièvre n'avait toujours pas diminuée. Normal pour les médecins mais tellement inquiétant pour Steve. Ne voulant pas réveiller son partenaire, ni se faire chopper par le dragon qu'était l'infirmière en chef, Steve se résigna à regagner son lit. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant pour aider Danny sauf le laisser se reposer et surveiller que son état ne s'aggrave pas. Encore bien trop énervé pour se rendormir, Steve se chercha une position confortable et se prépara à veiller sur son voisin de lit.

Toutefois, sa mauvaise conscience le titillait et l'empêchait de retrouver sa sérénité. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir qu'à la condition de faire la paix avec lui-même. Et il y avait du boulot. Un mot surtout l'avait blessé, car il savait qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Ingrat. Voila de quoi l'avait traité Danny. Voilà ce qui tourmentait l'ancien SEAL. Il ne pouvait nier que sur ce coup-là, il s'était vraiment mal comporté envers son coéquipier. Après tout ce que Danny avait fait pour lui, il n'était pas même pas fichu de le remercier correctement. À quoi jouait-il bon sang ?

Repensant à son cauchemar et se laissant à nouveau emporter par son imagination, Steve essaya d'imaginer sa vie sans Danny à ses côtés. Forcé de devenir le coéquipier de Lou sur ordre du gouverneur qui voulait maintenir le 5-0. Poursuivi par le fantôme de Danny qui le harcelait sans répit jour et nuit. Lou qui s'incrustait dans sa vie et tentait par tous les moyens de prendre la place de Danny. Grace et Charlie qui le détestaient. L'alcool et la violence comme exutoire à sa douleur. Anéanti par la culpabilité d'avoir provoqué la mort de son meilleur ami, le leader du 5-0 était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Chin Ho, Kono, Lou, Jerry, multipliant leurs efforts pour le sortir de sa dépression et de ses tendances suicidaires, mais rien n'y faisait. Un monde sans Danny était un monde dans lequel Steve ne voulait pas vivre.

Revenant subitement à la réalité, Steve repoussa violemment cette vision sinistre de son avenir et décida de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses émotions.

Analyser objectivement et logiquement la situation afin de comprendre l'origine de son malaise et ainsi apaiser son esprit.

Pour cela, il devait revenir en arrière. Revenir sur les derniers événements et sur cette dernière dispute. Cette dispute qui lui restait sur l'estomac. Il avait dépassé les bornes, il ne le savait que trop. La réaction de Danny et son silence ensuite n'avait fait que confirmé les soupçons de Steve. Il était allé trop loin surtout en évoquant Charlie qui était toujours un sujet sensible pour Danny.

Ok il l'avouait il s'était énervé parce que ces derniers temps l'attitude négative de Danny lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Toujours à être anxieux, toujours à se plaindre, ce qui agaçait de plus en plus fortement le leader du 5-0. Il avait déjà à plusieurs reprises réprimandé Danny sur son attitude. Pire, il avait commencé à se montrer de plus en plus ennuyé par son partenaire au point de préférer faire équipe avec Lou. Au moins ce dernier faisait son job et laissait Steve agir à sa guise. Si Danny avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Steve, de son côté il n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments. Il avait accepté les moqueries et les rebuffades y compris de la part de ses autres collègues et avait continué de couvrir les arrières de Steve sur le terrain. Mais la dynamique de leur relation avait imperceptiblement changé. Et c'était en grande partie la faute de Steve. Il devait bien se l'avouer il n'avait guère fait d'efforts pour changer cette situation déplaisante. Au lieu de soutenir Danny alors qu'il traversait une phase difficile, il avait négligé leur amitié au profit de son boulot. Pas la peine de le nier, il avait blessé celui qui était son meilleur ami. Et il avait recommencé aujourd'hui en provoquant cette nouvelle dispute. Parce qu'encore une fois, l'attitude négative de Danny l'avait irrité et sans plus réfléchir il avait contre-attaqué. Maintenant qu'il faisait son examen de conscience, Steve se reprocha sa conduite et ses paroles. Il s'était stupidement laissé emporté par ses propres émotions avec pour seul résultat ces mots blessants et les reproches bien mérités de Danny. Et cerise sur le gâteau une crise de conscience aiguë à 3h00 du matin qui l'empêchait de dormir. Beau boulot Steve se félicita-t-il ironiquement.

« Je donne sans attendre de remerciement » ces paroles de Danny lui revenant subitement en mémoire Steve ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler son premier réveil.

Il avait péniblement repris réellement conscience il y avait maintenant trois jours et son premier réflexe avait été de chercher Danny du regard. À sa grande surprise, seuls Chin Ho et Lou se trouvaient à son chevet. Comprenant son angoisse, Chin Ho s'était empressé de le rassurer. Danny allait bien et était juste à côté de lui dans le lit voisin. Pour lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité, Chin avait écarté le rideau qui séparait les deux lits, laissant ainsi voir à Steve que son partenaire partageait bien la même chambre d'hôpital que lui. Aussitôt inquiet par le fait que Danny était lui aussi hospitalisé et semblait inconscient, Steve s'empressa d'interroger Chin Ho et Lou sur ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait des coups de feu alors qu'il pilotait le Cessna mais ensuite c'était le trou noir. Avec ménagement, ses collègues lui apprirent la suite de l'histoire. Il avait été sérieusement blessé dans cette attaque, au point de perdre conscience. Danny avait alors pris les commandes de l'appareil et alerté la tour de contrôle. Faisant fi de tout danger pour lui-même et son autre passager, il avait refusé d'amerrir et avait réussi à poser l'avion sur la plage, sauvant une première fois la vie de Steve. En effet, s'il avait amerri comme lui recommandait les autorités aériennes, Steve se serait noyé. Pour sauver celle de Steve, Danny avait risqué sa propre vie sans hésitation.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Suspendu au récit de Chin, Steve coula un regard perplexe vers Danny se demandant ce qui allait suivre. Lou prit alors la relève et ce qu'il appris à Steve lui glaça le sang et le rendit muet de surprise pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes. Le temps d'encaisser le choc et de réaliser vraiment réaliser que son partenaire lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie deux fois dans la même journée. Et qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle. Une fois Steve entre de bonnes mains à l'hôpital, Danny qui avait refusé de se faire soigner malgré quelques côtes cassées était parti démanteler le réseau de trafiquants de méth. Juste à la fin de cette opération son téléphone avait sonné. Dès qu'il avait su que Steve avait besoin d'un foie, il avait immédiatement proposé le sien. Une belle preuve d'amitié alors qu'il n'était pas en état d'être opéré médicalement parlant. Mais devant son insistance et l'urgence de la situation les médecins n'avaient guère d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Voilà ce que Lou avait raconté à Steve et qui avait réduit au silence le leader du 5-0 pendant plusieurs minutes. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer le tsunami émotionnel qu'il était en train de traverser en prenant connaissance de tout ce que Danny avait fait pour lui.

Voyant Steve sous le coup d'une forte émotion ce qui était bien compréhensible vu les circonstances et anticipant sa prochaine question, Lou se hâta d'ajouter que l'opération s'était bien passée et que Danny allait s'en remettre. Pour l'instant, il était encore fatigué et dormait beaucoup mais les médecins étaient optimistes quant à sa guérison. Par ailleurs, la greffe avait été une réussite et Steve aussi avait bien récupéré. Leurs guérisons et leurs convalescences prenaient une bonne tournure à condition de bien se reposer. Soupirant de soulagement, Steve se sentit enfin rassuré tant pour lui-même que pour Danny. Le réveil avait certes été rude mais tout allait bien et avec Danny à ses cotés Steve se sentait prêt a affronté de longues journées d'immobilité forcée.

Peu de temps après, l'heure des visites écoulée, Chin Ho et Lou ayant pris congé, Steve se retrouva seul. En attendant le réveil de son voisin, il eu tout le loisir de méditer sur cet étonnant récit. Une greffe de foie. Un donneur et pas n'importe quel donneur. C'était son frère d'armes et de route, son partenaire lui-même blessé et père de deux enfants qui lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie.

Incroyable juste incroyable. Une nouvelle démonstration de la définition de l'amitié selon Danny Williams. Il avait donné à son meilleur ami une partie de lui-même sans rien attendre en retour. L'opération aurait très bien pu échouer, car d'une part, Danny était blessé et d'autre part, il avait déjà subi une lourde intervention il y avait quelques mois. Il n'était donc pas dans les conditions idéales pour une nouvelle opération. Mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Bien au contraire, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour être donneur même si cela pouvait être dangereux pour sa propre santé. Pour sauver Steve, il avait encore une fois négligé les risques pour lui-même.

ll avait fallu quelques jours à Steve pour s'habituer à cette idée de transplantation et accepter le fait que sans la double intervention de son partenaire, il ne serait certainement plus de ce monde. Encore aujourd'hui cette idée le troublait et une partie de lui se sentait toujours coupable. C'était lui qui avait entraîné Danny dans cette aventure. C'était pour lui que Danny avait pris tous ces risques. Pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Parce que Danny Williams faisait preuve d'une générosité sans limite pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Et qu'effectivement il n'attendait rien en retour.

En réfléchissant sur ces mots prononcés par Danny, Steve ne put que reconnaître que les événements donnaient raison à son partenaire. D'abord Charlie et maintenant Steve. Deux fois en une année, Danny s'était relevé un donneur providentiel. Et qu'avait-il reçu en retour ?

La réponse à cette question sauta aux yeux de Steve lorsque son regard dériva vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Là ou avait été entreposé les cartes et les cadeaux reçus dans la journée. Des cartes et des cadeaux adressés uniquement à Steve. C'était lui qui avait bénéficié de l'attention de tout le monde parce que sans Steve le 5-0 n'existerait pas. Il était celui qui avait crée et dirigeait cette unité d'élite ce qui l'avait amené à se faire connaître en tant qu'homme d'action et responsable du 5-0. Et c'était parce que cette équipe si particulière avait bien failli perdre son leader, qu'aujourd'hui ce dernier recevait tant d'attention. Tandis que le vrai héros de cette aventure lui restait dans l'ombre. Il avait bien remarqué la réaction peinée de Danny lors de la séance de lecture des cartes. Pas un mot, pas une carte pour le féliciter de ses exploits ou lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente « juste le serviteur » selon ses propres mots. Alors qu'il était bien plus que cela. Soudain Steve se rappela une citation qu'il avait lu dans un magazine et qui lui était resté en mémoire. « Il y a plus d 'héros dans l'ombre que dans la lumière ». Citation parfaitement approprié au cas présent. Non Danny n'était pas juste un serviteur, il n'était pas juste le coéquipier de Steve, il était bien plus que cela. Il était un héros de l'ombre. Toujours fidèle, toujours loyal, toujours prêt à sauver la vie de Steve et à couvrir ses arrières. Depuis six ans qu'ils faisaient équipe, Danny n'avait jamais cessé de le surprendre. Il avait soutenu Steve lorsque ce dernier s'était retrouvé en prison accusé de meurtre, il était venu à sa rescousse en Corée, il lui avait offert une guitare, il avait été jusqu'à se laisser emprisonner en Colombie pour protéger Steve. Oui il avait plus d'une fois agi dans l'ombre de Steve sans se soucier des risques pour lui-même. Et il pouvait maintenant rajouter à cette déjà longue liste d'exploit un atterrissage d'un avion sans savoir piloter et un don d'organes. De fait, la dette de Steve envers son partenaire ne cessait d'augmenter. S'il était toujours en vie, c'était bien parce qu'un héros de l'ombre avait veillé sur lui. Oui Danny était bien plus que son frère, son partenaire et son meilleur ami, il était aussi dans un style unique un héros de l'ombre. Un héros qui méritait bien un peu de reconnaissance et un peu de gratitude. Après tout, ce n'était que justice.

Ceci posé, Steve commença à se sentir mieux plus en paix avec lui-même. Il ne restait plus qu'à définir un plan d'action. Là c'était facile, il avait déjà établi sa stratégie. Le plus urgent, c'était d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec son partenaire dès que ce dernier irait mieux. Il allait mettre sa fierté de côté et vraiment remercier en y mettant les formes son incroyable coéquipier. Par ailleurs, il toucherait un mot aux autres membres de son équipe afin d'une part établir une fête surprise pour Danny à leurs sorties et d'autre part afin de les avertir qu'il ne voulait plus que Danny soit l'objet de remarques sarcastiques spécialement de la part de Lou. Il n'avait guère apprécie que ce dernier qualifie Danny de « maillon faible » de l'équipe lors du tournoi de boue. Il était bien loin d'être le maillon faible du 5-0, il en était le héros de l'ombre. Dire qu'il avait fallu une crise de conscience aiguë tardive au leader du 5-0 pour comprendre le rôle essentiel de Danny au sein de cette unité d'élite. Promis, il allait s'assurer que les autres membres en prennent également rapidement conscience.

De son côté, Steve s'engageait à prendre soin de son nouveau foie et à le traiter avec respect. Il n'avait guère envie de se faire à nouveau tirer dessus prochainement et il voulait aussi montrer à son coéquipier qu'il appréciait réellement son geste. Enfin, à titre exceptionnel, le héros de l'ombre du 5-0 venait de gagner le droit de conduire la Camaro pour une durée illimitée.

Satisfait de son plan d'action et ayant ainsi apaisé sa conscience tourmentée, le leader du 5-0 ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

5h00 du matin. L'infirmière en chef Wilkins venait de débuter sa tournée d'inspection. Elle décida de commencer par vérifier si les deux patients peu ordinaires de la chambre 6117 avaient bien suivi les ordres reçus de se reposer. Il avait fallu batailler ferme hier soir pour rétablir le calme dans cette chambre. Elle comprenait tout à fait l'inquiétude du leader du 5-0 pour son partenaire, car comme tout le monde à l'hôpital, elle avait entendu parler des exploits du patient numéro un. Ce qu'il avait fait pour le patient numéro deux forçait l'admiration de toute l'équipe médicale. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le lien si particulier qui unissait les deux hommes et elle s'était vite attaché à ces deux patients si particuliers. Difficile de faire autrement même lorsqu'ils faisaient preuve d'une mauvaise volonté évidente envers les consignes données de se reposer et d'éviter toute agitation.

Pour satisfaire sa curiosité suite aux événements de la soirée, elle avait donc décidé de commencer sa tournée par cette chambre.

À sa grande surprise, elle trouva ses deux patients profondément endormi. Encore plus surprenant, le patient numéro deux souriait dans son sommeil. Il devait sûrement penser à quelque'chose d'agréable.

Quant au patient numéro un, ses constances étaient bonnes et la fièvre était doucement en train de baisser. Parfait. La journée s'annonçait bien. Souriant pour elle-même, elle termina son inspection avant de ressortir rapidement en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller les occupants de la pièce.

Bientôt, les deux hommes pourraient sortir et reprendre du service. Une chose était certaine, leurs places n'étaient sûrement pas dans cet hôpital.

Fin

Une petite review, please ?


End file.
